


Flirting in the Sewer

by AsheBlender



Series: Flirting In... [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Flirting, Jessie/Cloud is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: Aerith has known Tifa for all of half an hour. But, she really can't help herself.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Jessie/Cloud Strife
Series: Flirting In... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723756
Comments: 30
Kudos: 605





	Flirting in the Sewer

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb and I regret nothing.

Aerith was in a bit of a pickle, here.

On the one hand, she had just been in the skeezy world of Don Corneo’s palace of sorts. She’d learned of the potential of horrible plans for the Sector 7 plate. Whether they trusted the disgusting man’s words or not, there was still an air of worry that such a thing could be _true_. She was now walking around in a sewer after fighting a gigantic horned beast that they _still_ didn’t know the location of. She was still on edge after fighting it, worried they’d have to jump into a battle in one of the more narrow passages.

She _stunk_ , too. Getting knocked on your back in a sewer system tended to do that. Wearing a pretty, breathable dress wasn’t really helping in that regard, either. This was one of those times she wishes she’d decided to wear pants or something. Maybe multiple layers.

Add that to the fact that she was sweaty and it was kinda humid down here and... Yeah, she couldn’t deny it, she smelled gross.

So, it was overall a pretty nasty time. Full of worry and feeling in desperate need of a shower.

And, yet… on the other hand…

She was absolutely taken by the woman currently walking silently beside her.

Aerith had only met Tifa something like half an hour ago, but that was all the time she needed to find herself absolutely fawning over the other woman. It couldn’t have hurt that her first introduction to the brawler was in a dark, leopard-print dress with a pair of buns high on her head. Despite the situation of their meeting being… very uncomfortable, she couldn’t help but keep taking glances over to her as they were taking to Corneo.

Jeez, if she’d gotten this good a look at the girl before, she would have been right with Cloud in busting through the doors to save her!

Of course, her infatuation had only increased when Tifa had shown exactly how much ass she could kick. It was probably a mistake on the mob boss’s part to ‘feed his leftovers’ to his boys. Sure, Aerith got an assist in with a chair, but Tifa didn’t even need a weapon. She just roundhoused the absolute shit out of Corneo’s goons. It was pretty satisfying to watch the guys go from lascivious to terrified as the brawler sped from one to another with bone-rattling punches and high kicks.

By the end, it was Aerith who was lascivious. Especially when that slit in Tifa’s dress revealed thick, powerful legs. Oh… Be still, her beating heart.

It hadn’t ended there. As, Tifa proved exactly how tough and crazy she was by actually running up and uppercutting the beast they’d fought in the sewer earlier. Watching her in action was fascinating. The way she went after an opponent much bigger than her by at least ten times with no fear at all. And, she hit so _hard_. She could probably blame Tifa for smelling the way she did, now. As, watching the beast sent reeling after the audible _crack_ of Tifa’s foot into it’s face, had Aerith gawking.

Only to immediately be barreled over as the monster surged to the other end of the room. She took a hard fall right into the ground, cracking her head on the stone.

As Cloud growled and surged after it, Tifa had run over to help the flower girl to her feet. “Hey, you okay, Aerith?” She had asked worriedly, looking down at her with concern. Maybe out of guilt, seeing as she was in no way involved with Avalanche and kinda got dragged into this on a whim.

Aerith couldn’t really answer the woman. Not intelligently, anyway. She was more taken by Tifa’s beautiful eyes. They were like shimmering rubies that sparkled right into her own. At this distance, she could see the little dark specks of color in her eyes. Her onyx hair framed a kind face, soft and _absolutely_ kissable lips pressing together in worry. Especially when Aerith had let out a slightly dazed ‘Holy _shit_ ’.

They didn’t get much time for Tifa to inquire further. Cloud got thrown back by a blow from the monster and they were in the fight again.

So, that was her predicament. Now they were wandering behind Cloud as they tried to navigate their way out of the sewers and to Sector 7. She was dirty, sweaty, and worried. But, also undeniably attracted to and curious about the woman they had gone to rescue. She really wasn’t quite sure what to do about this little predicament. She kind of doubted Tifa would like being flirted with after spending any amount of time in Don Corneo’s little overcompensating palace. Or, in a sewer. She also didn’t really know Aerith at all, aside from the fact that she had come with Cloud to help.

And, yet? She kinda wanted to?

As she’s chewing her lip in thought, she’s suddenly made aware of a voice speaking up. She glances over to find Tifa looking at her expectantly. She blinks a few times. “Uh… What?”

That worried look comes over Tifa’s face again. She looks about as grimy and in need of a shower as Aerith does. But, she still somehow manages to look just as pretty as she did when she was in that fancy dress. She can also see a lot more of the woman’s muscles in her current attire. Being this close to her let her appreciate how thick her arms were; to run her eyes along the broadness of her shoulders. Honestly, she could probably snap Aerith like a twig and she’d love every second of it.

Tifa steps closer and looks her over. “I asked if your head was okay. That was a nasty spill you took, earlier.”

“Oh.” The flower girl replies, blushing lightly as she shakes herself out of what she feels like is pretty obvious staring. “Nah, I’m fine. I’d say the ground I landed on was nastier than that fall. Look at my poor dress...”

Tifa arches her eyebrow up. Aerith giggles. “So serious.”

“Aerith, please.”

“Alright, I have a little bit of a headache. But, my cure materia took care of most of the pain. I’m really, really fine, now! I’m a tough girl!” She gives Tifa a grin, flexing one of her arms and giving it a little pat. “I mean, not as tough as _you_ , but we can’t be goddesses of biceps~”

Despite her internal debate over whether to flirt or not, she just can’t help herself. And, she’s rewarded very handily for the risk.

The brawler’s eyes go wide for a moment and she looks away. Aerith can see a shy crimson coming to the woman’s cheeks almost immediately. Like she was startled by the sudden compliment. Oh, that’s just _adorable_. She wonders if Tifa’s just as easy to fluster as Cloud is. Cloud usually just blushes and rolls his eyes at her playful teasing, though. Tifa full-on can’t look at her right now.

“W-Well, I’m glad you’re doing okay. I was worried that… I’d just feel terrible if you got hurt. This isn’t even your fight.” She mumbles, finally able to quell her blush enough to actually look at brunette after a few moments. “I promise we’ll-”

“Relax, Tifa, it’s fine.” She interrupts with a little smile. “Every decision I made leading up to this point was my own. And, I don’t regret any of them. So, don’t feel bad about it, okay?”

“...Okay.”

“Plus… not every day you get to rescue such a pretty lady. So, I’d say I got plenty rewarded for it.” Aerith says with a grin, gaining confidence in the face of Tifa’s rather shy response. Maybe all the muscles and hard strikes had fooled her into thinking the other woman would be more stern than this. She even has the audacity to send a wink her way.

Tifa looks a bit like a fish as she gapes at the flower girl, her entire face turning that lovely shade of crimson this time. Aerith giggles into her hand, fluttering her eyelashes at the stunned brawler.

“Hey, girls!” Cloud calls from ahead, causing both of them to snap their gazes up to him. He turns around, raises an eyebrow at Tifa as they get closer, then glances to Aerith. “Looks like we’ll have to drain some of these tanks if we’re getting through.”

“Yessir! C’mon, Tifa. Let’s show him how it’s done!” Aerith chirps, giving a little salute to the blonde and skipping up past him. Though, not before sending another wink to Tifa. Surprisingly enough, one _could_ be chipper in a sewer.

And, she can’t help but grin as she hears Tifa squeak an awkwardly enthusiastic ‘O-Okay!’ from behind her.

* * *

The past half hour has already been a roller coaster of emotions for Tifa. And, this was not helped by what just happened moments ago. On top of all the things she already had swirling around in her head, now she had to contend with the cute flower girl that was sending flirtatious passes at her? She didn’t even know who this girl was before today!

And yet, somehow, she had completely bypassed all her defenses and struck right at the heart.

Her appearance is really rather deceiving. When she had first met Aerith, she had seemed so pretty and sweet. All the flowers in her hair and that soft voice… Even in the short time since then, she’s learned that this cute girl is by far the most mischievous lady she’s ever known. And, that included Jessie, who’s thirst for Cloud had her more smirky than usual. She can see it in those emerald eyes, the way they sparkled right before she said something that would make Tifa light up with a blush hotter than Ifrit.

As Aerith turns around a corner, Tifa has to let loose a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. When she looks back up, she finds Cloud leaning on a wall as usual. But, what isn’t usual is the slight curl of his lips. She steps right up to him, pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde. “Cloud. Not a _single_ word. I’m filthy and sweaty and in a _very_ bad mood.” She growls out.

He simply raises an eyebrow at her. “You and Aerith just seem to be getting along pretty well, that’s all. For having just met.”

Her face is hot again. “So what?”

“Just interesting. You seem to have taken a real shine to her.” Cloud comments idly, not showing any real emotion on his face. But, he doesn’t need to, because his tone is smug as all hell. Tifa is normally pretty collected as a person, so seeing her this worked-up must be hilarious.

“Oh, yeah? Like you have with Jessie, Mr. Pizza Date?” Tifa hisses, giving a hard poke at his chest.

“Ah-” Cloud stumbles, cheeks dusting a light pink and face cracking from that stoic aura for just a moment. Tifa can’t help but smirk evilly at him when she hits a weak spot. Somehow, it’s more satisfying than the one she physically punched into the beast they fought earlier. He turns his head, much like she had moments ago, so that she can’t see his reaction. “That’s-”

“Uh-huh. What is _that_ all about, Cloud?”

He turns his head back to her after a moment, face blank aside from the pink in his cheeks. “Point taken.”

Tifa grins and gives a little pump of her fist.

 _And, the match goes to Tifa Lockheart_. _Serves you right, Strife._

“Yoo-hoo? Hey guys?” Aerith’s voice calls out from a ways up, the clomping of her boots ringing in the echoing sewers. She pokes her head back around the corner. “Oh, there you are. You coming or not? There’s some creepy crawlies up ahead. You wouldn’t leave me to fight them all by my lonesome, would you?”

Tifa and Cloud share a glance before hurrying to catch up with her.

* * *

They’d fought through a good amount of the lovely creatures that called the sewer home. Which included actual fish… reptile... people with actual spears. Aerith could definitely say that she’d had enough of this damn sewer. She wanted out. Her hair was starting to frizz out from the humidity and she’s sure she smells about nine times worse than when they first started wandering. Forget about her dress, that was ruined. She lived in the slums, which always had a particular aroma about it, but this is just ridiculous.

“I’m gonna have to scrape the filth off my skin with a cheese grater...” She laments as they walk down another long tunnel.

Tifa sends her a small, unsure smile. “I’m sure it won’t be much longer… Cloud?”

The blonde huffs lightly, his eyes scanning the exit of the tunnel. “Getting there. Maybe.”

They step out into a large, open area and Tifa spots a ladder that could take them to the surface. The only problem is that there’s several thousand gallons of sewer water in the way. Aerith stares at the ladder like it had personally insulted her. “What a shitty situation.” She says cheerfully as she turns herself back around toward her partners.

That gets a quiet snort out of Cloud and a smirk out of Tifa. The brawler glances to the right, spotting pumps and a little station. “Maybe we could get those pumps working? Could lower the water level so we can get to that ladder over there.”

It doesn’t work. Because of course it doesn’t.

When Cloud flips the switch, it refuses to get the pumps going. The little computer has a little icon of one of the pumps blacked out. Tifa deduces that a blockage must be affecting the water flow. Apparently, it was something she’d dealt with at her bar before. That piques Aerith’s interest. A bar? Well, she’d have to visit if they made it out of here. Who wouldn’t go to a bar owned by Tifa? The onyx haired woman makes to leave the room to get at the pumps, Cloud murmuring that he’ll go with her.

“No, that’s fine! I’ll take Aerith with me. You, um.. stay here. Make sure that… it doesn’t light up any more.” She says quickly. A little too quickly to be saved. Aerith grins and clasps her arms behind her back. Cloud just looks the tiniest bit amused and shrugs. Tifa looks mortified.

As the two girls walk out to the pumps, the flower girl hums. “You know I have no idea what I’m doing, right?”

“It’s fine. I do.” Tifa replies as they make their way to the pump that’s giving them trouble. She gives it a once-over, then blushes. “Okay, so maybe it’s a bit more… industrial than the ones I use at Seventh Heaven, but… Same basic principle.”

“Seventh Heaven is your bar?”

“Yeah. Over in the slums of Sector 7. Hence the… seven.”

“Mm. I’ll have to stop by, sometime.” Aerith says as she leans casually on the pump, giving the brawler a happy little smile.

“I’d be happy to serve you.” Tifa replies with a smile of her own. “After all you’ve done, drinks on the house are the least you deserve.”

“What’s the most I deserve, then?” The flower girl asks innocently, cheeks lightly flushed with pink and a mischievous smile on her lips. Her own forwardness is pretty surprising to herself, but watching Tifa light up with a much darker blush is very worth teetering on this edge. Much to her delight, Tifa does, indeed, blush quite spectacularly.

“W-What?”

“You said that drinks on the house were the least I deserve. What’s the _most_ I deserve, then~?”

“W-Well, I-I...” She stammers, eyes flicking around to look at anything but Aerith. She waits patiently, simply giving her that same little smile and enjoying the show. And, what a show it is. Tifa finally gives a vague gesture to the pump they’re supposed to be working on getting started again. “Um. We should… The pump.”

The brunette nods, frizzy hair bouncing. “Right! So, um… What should I do? I’m… not very physically strong, you know?” Aerith asks, glancing at the machinery with a tilt of her head.

“Don’t have to be.” Tifa replies, finally seeming to get a hold of herself enough to explain. “All I need you to do is push this part up. And, then down.”

“That simple?”

“That simple.” She says with a confirming nod. She points to a little meter up at the top of the pump. “When you push that part up, I’m going to push the air in with this pump over here. That little dial is going to go up while I’m doing that. Then, when I finish, it’s going to come swinging back around. When it gets on the red, I need you to push it back down. Do that three times and we’re done.”

Aerith squints first at Tifa, then the dial. “Okay… I think I can handle that.”

“Good! Let’s get started.”

With a little grunt of effort, the flower girl pushes the machine up. Then, she’s greeted with possibly the most heart-stopping sight she’s seen in her life. Tifa goes to _town_ on that pump, gripping the handles hard in her hands and using every bit of her strength to push and pull the lever up and down. Emerald eyes skim along the muscles in Tifa’s arms as the ripple with power just underneath her skin. Her most immediate thought is ‘ _I want to touch them_ ’. She narrowly avoids doing that, though her fingers twitch lightly at the idea. Oh, is she in trouble. These arms are gonna be the death of her.

She’s so into watching Tifa work that she barely notices the dial swing back well past the red. She doesn’t even try.

The girl in question looks up at her with a soft, tired huff upon seeing she didn’t do a damn thing. “Please try to focus.” She says sternly.

It feels like she’s being scolded by her mother. Aerith has the decency to blush and shake herself out of her stupor. “I-I’m sorry!” She exclaims, giving her cheeks a gentle slap as she faces Tifa. “Your… arms are very distracting.”

Tifa blinks at her, blushes herself, and coughs. “W-Well. Even so. Finish this and you can look all you want. And, um...”

Aerith tilts her head inquisitively.

“Maybe touch.”

The brunette gasps. She’s all the more determined now. “Can do, ma’am!”

Cloud raises his eyebrow when they come back, eyes drifting from Aerith to Tifa slowly. Probably because Aerith has her arms wrapped around one of Tifa’s and is affectionately running her hand over it’s thickness. She doesn’t even care that they’re both a mess because… damn. These are lovely arms. She bets they’re even nicer freshly cleaned and out of the shower. Whoo, boy… Isn’t that a thought?

“Y… You didn’t have to do it right now...” Tifa says in embarrassment, though not seeming to dislike it enough to push the affectionate flower girl off.

“Tifa, I just had to watch these girls at work for three pump cycles. There was _no_ way I wasn’t doing it right now.” Aerith hums happily, tracing down the younger woman’s bicep with her fingertip. She makes a little cooing sound when the other woman casually flexes her arm. “Oh my.”

Cloud snorts.

Tifa glares at him, face completely red. “Not a word, Strife. Flip the damn switch already.” She mutters out, making Aerith giggle.

Cloud rolls his eyes, though has that ghost of a smirk on his lips as he strolls over to flip the switch. The sound of the power flicking on rings out above them, making them all release a sigh of relief. The sound of the pumps working to drain the water near them is all the better. Maybe they can finally get out of this sewer. The blonde hefts his sword up and nods to them. “Best we get going.”

Tifa nods, making to follow him out. Aerith stands her ground, causing Tifa to jerk back a little bit. She smiles sweetly at the confused expression she gives her. “Hey, I know we’re going up toward Sector 7 and we’re gonna be the big damn heroes. Um. But, I was wondering if… after this was all over… you’d want to go on a date, maybe?”

Tifa blinks at her slowly, then gets an honest grin on her face. “I think I’ll be free.”

Aerith hums and traces a little heart on her shoulder, then lets her arm go. “Better be. Or, I’ll be oh, so disappointed.”

“Gotcha.” The brawler says with a nod. “Now, let’s get out of this sewer.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”

As they weave their way back around, having to fight off _more_ of those spear-wielding monsters, Aerith can’t help but be cheery. She’s got a date with a pretty lady she _just_ met. And, she’s muscular and fit and, honestly, Aerith is going a little crazy just thinking about touching those arms again. And, all she has to do is get through all this! They’re almost to Sector 7. It’s not like something else crazy would happen, like having to walk through an abandoned, haunted railway, right?

That would just be ridiculous.


End file.
